Once upon a time
by Raddikal
Summary: Перед тем, как познакомиться с клаусом, катерина Петрова встречается с Элайджей, и тут же падает в руки вампиру. Бессонные ночи, которые заканчиваются новой жизнью в животике у Катерины.


Я никогда не думал, что когда-нибудь снова буду ощущать себя человеком. Никогда не думал, что смогу влюбиться, смогу почувствовать в себе что-то определенно теплое, доброе, неповторимое. Я был полностью уверен, что моя жизнь, как и у любого человека, окончилась после моей смерти.

Что определяет человека? Пороки, грехи, бессмысленное уничтожение себе подобных… искренняя радость и желание, простое желание пожертвовать собой ради родного человека.

Человек ничем не отличается от собаки – помани его костью с мясом, он тут же встанет на задние лапки перед тобой – однако лишь человек может сознательно отказываться от жизни, завещая ее другому. Звери, самки да самцы, защищая потомство, тоже умирают, слушаясь инстинкта, не желая уничтожить свой вид. Человек же идет на жертву сознательно.

Я не думал, что смогу пожертвовать собой ради кого-то другого, в меру чужого человека. Я думал, был уверен, что Клаус отобрал у меня жизнь, целиком и полностью. Был уверен, пока не встретил Катерину.

Она очень похожа была на Елену, такое маленькое нежное существо, в меру боязливое и самоуверенное. Конечно, может, не хватало по началу той смиренной дерзости, которая бушует в Петровой-младшей, однако Катерина была мила. Застенчива, радостна и все такое. Ее слишком просто было рассмешить, но трудно утешить. Она могла ночами напролет реветь и вдруг рассмеяться, лишь взять в руки новорожденного щеночка.

Я сам своими руками задушил свое счастье. Сам, без всякого внушения и прочего, отдал двойника, первого двойника в руки Клаусу. На тот момент я думал, что так будет лучше, будет лучше всем. И ошибся. Кто бы мог подумать, что в маленькой, тихой и боязливой Катерине проснется необузданный ураган, проснется тигрица, готовая по трупам пробраться к свободе?

Я даже не думал о возможном ее освобождении, когда Катерина убежала, я, как полагается, был послан ее поймать, избить, поставить на место, а потом приготовить к ритуалу. Я и не собирался ее возвращать Клаусу, был уверен, что даже если девчонки удастся убежать, она не выживет. И оказался прав… к сожаленью.

По его улыбке нельзя было понять, горюет вампир или задумался. Облокотившись на подоконник, он всматривался вдаль, покачивая в руках бокал с кровью, изучал рассвет, произнося слова-заклинания еле слышно, будто для самого себя.

Элайджа любил тишину. Когда он был еще человеком, молодым юношей, он часто уходил к берегам Черного моря, чтобы пообщаться с волнами, поразговаривать с рассветом и и послушать тишину. Молодой, неопытный, он все считал, что тишину можно услышать, ощутить внутри себя и успокоиться. Теперь же, вдоволь насладившись проклятием, вампир наконец понял, что тишины не существует. У берега моря над облаками летают чайки, где-то вдали раздается женский хохот, а море просто-напросто не молчит. Здесь, в затерянной меж башнями комнате, даже здесь слышан ветер, пенье птиц и раздающиеся молнии далеко за горизонтом.

Здесь нет покоя.

Раздумья вампиров чуть развеялись, и он услышал стук каблучков, сбившееся дыхание. Элайджа захлопнул окно, мягко поставил бокал на стол, повернувшись как раз в тот момент, как в комнату зашла Катерина.

Милая, красивая Катерина. Она тяжело дышала, бледное лицо еще более выделялось на фоне темных, чуть перепутанных локонов. Хоть волосы и были убраны под шелковый платок, одна коварная прядка все-таки выбралась наружу, падая на бледное лицо красавицы.

Элайджа сделал вид, что и не заметил гостью, пошел мимо нее к полке с книгами, взяв одну, царственно опустился в кресло. Он все ждал, что скажет милая гостью. Знал, догадывался, зачем она пришла, он все-таки хотел сам увидеть – прочувствовать – как себя поведет маленький глупый человечек.

- Элайджа… - прошептала Катерина.

Чуть прикусив губу, зачем-то оглядевшись, девушка опустилась перед ним на колени, чуть склонив голову, однако прежде чем даже успела вздохнуть, услышала все тот же шепот, тихий, спокойный, но грубый и сухой.

- Вставай, Катерина. Я хочу видеть перед собой женщину, а не актрису.

И Катерина поспешно встала, хоть и не с первого раза, но все-таки поднялась на ноги, а не глазах появились слезы. Кажется, в последнее время она слишком много нервничала, переживала – бедное дитя – и плакать даже сейчас, перед вампиром казалось ей столь же естественный, как и умывать по утрам.

Девушка быстро утерла появившиеся слезы, как-то болезненно вздохнув, тихо, но твердо произнесла, пытаясь вложить в свои слова как можно больше уверенности.

- Элайджа, прошу тебя, позволь мне самой вскормить своего ребенка.

Он видел, как девушка менялась. С каждой минутой глупенькая, самовлюбленная и самоуверенная девочка испарялась, позволяя разглядеть вполне разумную женщину, хоть и слишком веселую. Элайджа знал все, что произошло с Катериной до отъезда в Англию. Знал об ее пристрастиях, о страхах, о мимолетной влюбленности, о девочке, которую так опрометчиво отняли у Катерины. Знал и понимал, что рождение второго ребенка перевернуло жизнь Петровой с ног на голову. Обычно не дозволялось матери, особенно жены богатого феодала, сидеть с ребенком, нянчить его, тем более разговаривать с ним и вскармливать. Обычно ребенка тут же отдавали няничкам и мамочкам, а жену готовили для вторых родов. Однако с Катериной он так поступить не мог.

Не мог просто отдать то самое ценное, что было в ее жизни не мог или не хотел?

Девушка, полулежа на кровати, качала в своих руках маленькое милое создание, которое, причмокивая, сосало палец и огромными золотистыми глазами посматривало на маму. Девушка сама улыбалась малышу, касаясь дрожащими пальчиками его щек, будто боясь обидеть, пела песню – какую-то болгарскую колыбельную, услышанную когда-то от собственной матери.

Они были такие милые вместе, беззащитные и красивые, будто два маленьких цветочка, две незабудки, которых любой мог сорвать и поставить себе дома в вазу.

Элайджа, уже несколько часов смотрел на свою новую семью – женщину, одарившую его ребенком, и сына – никак не мог отвезти взгляд, будто заставшая статуя, вдруг окаменевшая от неожиданного счастья, все стоял, затаив дыханье, вслушиваясь в пенье Катерины и причмокивание малыша.

Они были так милы вместе, беззащитны и столь человечны… казалось, теперь Катерина обрела свое счастье, теперь, под покровительством вампира, ей не грозит ни опасность, ни смерть, на разлука со своим маленьким мальчиком. Однако у пресловутой судьбы было свое чувство юмора, и именно сейчас, получив любящего, хоть и не мужа, но любовника, маленькое золотце на руках, девушка должна была от них отказаться. И именно отец ребенка собирался ее отвезти в руки к смерти.

- Катерина…

Элайджа мгновенно оказался рядом с кроватью, присел на корточки, чтобы оказаться на одном уровне с девушкой. Если бы у него было бы сердце, его не нужно было б вырывать – оно само бы разорвалось от боли. Если бы у него было человеческое сердце, может быть, он бы и отказался от своего плана, предпочел бы провести несколько лишних месяцев со своей новой семьей, но вампир не видел смысла жертвовать своим благосостоянием, если из их маленькой семейки требовалось лишь только бросить Катерину к ногам Клауса.

- Смотри, он улыбается, - тихонько прошептала девушка.

На ее лице царила улыбка, голос еще дрожал – нелегко было перенести роды, когда внутри тебя находится малютка полу-вампир, более всего желающий выбраться наружу – а руки, маленькие бледные ручонки, иногда начинали без причины трястись. Она всего лишь прошептала, а Элайдже показалось, что весь замок эхом пел да повторял ее слова.

- И вправду, улыбается, - рука вампира легла на плечо девушки.

- Он так похож на меня…

Элайджа усмехнулся, закатывая глаза, проговорил что-то похожее на «ты неисправима, Катя», потом вдруг резко отобрал ребенка из рук девушки. Катерина дернулась, все ее тело сжалось. Теперь, став матерью, ей все казалось, что она приобрела какие-то дивные способности. Теперь, став матерью, она стала пристально наблюдать за отцом своего ребенка, и давно уже заметила легкие изменения в его поведении: голос стал жестче, во взгляде появилось жестокость, а материнское сердце начинало трепетать при одном виде вампира.

- Не беспокойся, Катя, - в комнату вошла нянечка, которой мужчина и отдал ребенка. – Мальчику просто требуется ванна.

- Я могу с ним…

- Нет, не можешь.

- Элайджа, что происходит?

Он не ответил, лишь тяжело вздохнул, усаживаясь на освободившийся клочок кровати рядом с девушкой, обхватывая ее лицо руками.

- Он так похож…

- Мой милый мальчик так похож на меня…

- Не твой…

- Наш…

- Он мой.

Катерина лишь только успела перехватить его руку, как зрачки вампира вмиг уменьшились, вдруг увеличились, гипнотизируя красавицу.

- У тебя никогда не было от меня ребенка. Ты никогда не была беременна вообще. Тебя сослали в Англию из-за плохого поведения, не более того. Мы встретились случайно, ты провела у меня несколько месяцев… и все. Теперь ты… мы поедим в Лондон, где ты познакомишься с моим хорошим другом, Клаусом.

_Я думал, он убьет ее в тот же вечер. Думал, что дождется полнолуния, а потом и закончит начатое, однако нет. Клаус решил поиграться с милой девушкой. Я никогда не присутствовал при его играх, хотя и мог бы вмешаться, на тот момент мое положение давало мне возможность влиять на решения Клауса. Я думал, что смогу убедить себя, что Катерина была мне лишь игрушкой, прекрасной вазой, в которой расцвел еще один цветочек. Я думал, что, видя окровавленное, избитое тело проникнусь к ней презрением. И ошибался._

Вампир тихонько подошел к кровати Елены и аккуратно опустился рядом. Провел тыльной стороной руки по щеке девушки, убираясь несмышленую прядь с ее лица. И, что странно, почему-то маленький глупенький человек улыбнулся, чуть облизнув губы, прям точно также, как улыбалась Кэтрин, когда Элайджа гладил ее щеки, когда девушка спала.

_Я знаю, Катерина, ты ненавидишь меня, и у тебя есть на то право. Я разрушил твою жизнь, как только ты стала вампиром, ты все вспомнила, что неудивительно. Ты искала своего ребенка, и так и не смогла найти, глупышка. Я был уверен, ты поймешь, что мальчику опасно было находиться с тобой, но ты до сих пор отказываешься это понимать. Ты все гонишься за разрушенной мечтой, Катерина._

Елена бурно вздохнула, чуть зевнув, переворачиваясь на другой бок.

_Елена… Елена… и как тебе в голову пришло, что я могу убить тебя? Я и пальцем не трону такую красоту. Однако твои поклонники выполнили всю грязную работу – уничтожили колдунов – и теперь мне не придется держать глупое обещание освободить Гретту. Прости, Елена, я врал тебе. Клаусу ты не нужна, ты нужна мне. Мне просто было интересно, необходимо знать, до какой степени ты способна прогнуться, только бы защитить своих близких. Ты только подожди немного._

Елена будто и слышала, улыбка слетела с ее лица, на глазах появились слезы, и девушка сильнее прижала мишку ко груди.

_Клаусу нужна Катерина, как только он придет, я брошу вампиршу к его ногам, сам заберу тебя. Никакого проклятия не существует, Елена, есть только месть и желание отомстить._

Вампир встал, и на лице его все еще видна была грустная улыбка. Он принял решение совсем недавно, когда его очередной раз проткнули ножиком, причем сама Елена. Весь считалось и казалось, что можно оставить великое оружие в сердце «древнего», и он уже не восстанет, однако такая легенда и была придумана Древними, так, на всякий случай. И теперь, когда все думали, что «древний» их больше не потревожит, Элайджа мог спокойно забрать Елену.

Может быть он и не хотел забирать эту девчонку. Может быть, в глубине замороженного сердца еще теплились чувства к Катерине, но Элайджа был уверен в одном: его сыну нужна была мать, а теперешняя Кэтрин Пирс ни в любом случае не смогла бы справиться с такой задачей.


End file.
